bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guppies Big Race
Summary Bubble Guppies Movers are ready for the big race, they all ready to the starting line, we get never give up song, and the traffic cones, and desert, and the finish line too, but you have to do something before never give up! Characters Molly the Blue Racer Gil the Purple Racer Goby the Green Racer Deema the Red Racer Oona the Yellow Racer Nonny the Orange Racer Bubble Puppy Little Fish Transcript (Bubble Guppies Movers Theme Song) Little Fish: Guppies Big Race! Molly: Are you guys ready for the big race? All: Yeah! Goby: Our friends and i are ready for the big go cart race! Gil: Now the race is about to start, and i think Deema are ready for the big race. Oona: But i don't see Deema, and Nonny! Molly: Do you see it? (Waiting for Deema and Nonny) Molly: Yeah, there's deema and nonny! Deema: I'm so exciting for the first race forever! Nonny: They want to have fun! Molly: But you don't win the race, Never give up! Gil: I hope you finish it! Molly: You know gil? Gil: What? Molly: Just do it! Oona: Never give up! Deema: Okay! Little Fish: All right! Gil: Little fish, i know could be win. Little Fish: You're gonna be good! Little Fishies: Time to start the race! All: Yeah! All Right! Little Fishies: Ready, Set, Go! (Whistle Blows) Little Fish: And the racers on the way! Gil: Uh-Oh! (Smash Clang) (Driving Backwards) Molly: Are you okay, Gil? Gil: I'm Okay, It looks like we don't have any more colors for the big race, I miss the finish line! Molly: It's okay, Gil. Deema: Just remember, Never give up! Nonny: You could get the color helmets and color shirts! Molly: Where's the color helmets? Gil: Yes, it looks just like we're all ready for the big race! Goby: I got my green helmet, and green shirts! Molly: I got blue helmet one! Deema: And i got the Red helmet one! (Helmets putting on) Molly the Blue Racer: Come on, we've gotta go to the finish line! Goby the Green Racer: And never give up quick! Gil the Purple Racer: Never give up, Never give up, Never give up! Deema the Red Racer: Are they ready? All: Great! Yeah! All right! (Cars front door open and closes) Little Fish: Come on guys, Let's go! (Driving Forwards) (Driving Stops) Oona the Yellow Racer: But, how we gonna get the finish line, Molly the Blue Racer? Molly the Blue Racer: Hmm, i think there's something around here, that looks just like a little problem. Goby the Green Racer: Yeah, but, it's not just a problem, it's an. . . . . . All Racers: Idea emergency! (Alarm Baring) Molly the Blue Racer: We need to find a way. . . . . Deema the Red Racer: To help for the finish. . . . . . Oona the Yellow Racer: The race. . . . . . . Gil the Purple Racer: And never give up! Nonny the Orange Racer: And that means we need some good ideas! All Racers: Let's Brainstorm! (Song: Brainstorming) All Racers: Yeah!, Whoo hoo!, All right!, Yay! Deema the Red Racer: Okay who's got the plan today? Gil the Purple Racer: Um, i don't know! Category:Bubble Guppies reboot episodes Category:Bubble Guppies reboot Season 1 episodes